Vula
Vula is the eighth episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis Martin has positioned himself for a trade back to East Germany but needs to prove his loyalty to the BND before they accept him as a double agent. Meanwhile, Tina is incarcerated in Stasi prison with no idea where her family is. Plot Tina is sits alone in an East German prison cell. She is wide awake and there is noise. She is summoned out of the cell to an office. The guy ignores her and continues to do so when she asks about her daughters. He conducts an interview, accusing her of taking her daughters against their will and ignoring the facts. She confesses and he demands that she give up everyone on both sides involved in the plan. Thomas is with Tobias talking about Tina and her family. Thomas believes Martin did it out of revenge for his affair with Annett and reveals he does not know if he is Max's father. Tobias calls Annett to question her about Thomas and Tina. Martin is with Brigitte pledging his allegiance to the BND so that he can get to Max. Hartmann has a radiation detector and finds radiation all over the place. Freaked out, he tells Schweppenstette but the latter changes the subject. Martin and Brigitte show up at the BND offices where he is surprised to find Frau Netz, General Edel's old secretary. They have him look at a bunch of photos in order to identify East Germany intelligence, one of whom is Schweppenstette, who he knows is his father. The committee is meeting about the drug testing and Schweppenstette gets to talk about Operation Love Boat before Lenora interruptes him to talk about South Africa. Frau Netz wants Martin to bring Lenora to the BND alive when she travels into West Berlin on a day pass. Hartmann is still obsessed about the radiation but Fuchs is not fazed. Tina is called out of her cell again and put in a dentist's chair. Lenora and Rose arrive at someone's house, unaware that Brigitte and Martin are following them. They are at the house of one of Rose's friends in West Berlin. Martin finds Lenora in the basement and is about to drug her when the maid comes in with three guys. Martin hides in the closet and almost gets busted while Rose gets her 100 grand for the cause from the women. Everyone leaves the basement and the maid locks the closet door. Tina is being interrogated again and she looks worse for wear since one of her teeth was removed. Tobias visits Alex at the hospice and the latter gives Tobias a tour. Alex says that he is meeting with the pharmaceutical company to try and get the AZT trials done at the hospice. Rose meets with Tandi's father to tell him how to get Tandi out of South Africa. Alex gets kicked out of the pharmaceutical company for breaking into Amend's office. Tobias is there when he comes out and Alex reveals that he tested negative for HIV. Tina learns the language of East Germany and talks to her husband via a toilet telephone. Their daughters have been sent to an orphanage. Martin and Brigitte are talking about their failed bid to capture Lenora but the latter says they have another chance since Lenora will be meeting with Frank Winkelmann. Hartmann is confronted with his theory with people from Dresden telling him it is an American propaganda trick. A woman comes running into the room and tells them there has been a nuclear meltdown in Chernobyl. Amend meets with Annett. It appears they are having an affair. It seems that Frau Netz is Brigitte's boss. Tobias meets Annett with an offer to exchange Martin for 13 people in East Germany. She crosses the Fischers off the list. Music Gallery The gallery for Vula can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes